Talk:WataMote Chapter 158/@comment-38754477-20190607020928/@comment-27702860-20190607070939
If Kuroki had heard Ucchi get emotional (especially over her), I don't remember it. EDIT: Oh, right, CLASS ASSSIGNMENT. Okay, so this is the first time she notices Ucchi getting emotional, and then connecting it to Ucchi specifically. I think. Probably. Well, not technically since she saw Uchi become emotional around the Emoji Gang when they had a fight, when she talked with Uchi, when the Emoji Gang came, all the way to Uchi running away crying then Uchi's expression when she calls her "Ucchi." Granted despite Tomoko's belief that she can "read the mood" she usually fails and she failed then. Now no one can suspect Tomoko to put "2 and 2 together," and I doubt that she heard or understood Kayo and Girl with Glasses discussing the possibility that Uchi has a crush on her. But hearing Uchi screaming and crying her name outside the door? Then there is the Homeroom Teacher mentioning that she is "popular." Now, again, I do not think Tomoko is going to figure out or should figure out, "hey, this Emoji has a crush on me!" It'd be...disappointing if Tanaka and Kuroki's friendship devolved like that. It'd really cast the sincerity of how it started out in doubt, and make Tanaka look pretty shitty. To be fair to Mako, Tomoko has not treated her like a friend either, nor has she shown any interest in being her friend. Yuri does not strike me as the type to sing Tomoko's praises to Mako, and since Mako has been hanging with Minami, I am not sure Yuri spends much time with her. Yeah, Yoshida fought against the Japanese version of Pennywise in a sewer, right? '' "We all float down here, Tomoko." ''Nope, she just knew some girl like Kuroki, LUL. I'm not bothered by their conversation being so surface-level...I mean, apparently that's where their friendship is at the moment. '' I am not sure Yoshida is yet comfortable to discuss such things. In a way, her admitting that as a child she would get easily scared is a big concession for her. Yoshida does not really talk about herself. Granted, the whole "Delinquent Act" appears a huge defense mechanism. Then Tomoko has not really talked with her either. Small steps I guess. As we have all discussed, there is not a lot of "gossip" shown. You get a glimpse of Anna talking about her boyfriend being clingy, and the Emoji Gang teasing Natsu. Really, the most we have seen of "boy talk/girl talk" amongst teens is Akari teasing Sayaka. Now that I think of that, most of that seems to involve Kotomi/Akari pinning over Tomoki and his . . . um . . . pencil. Yes. Pencil. I fear a '''Wall of Text' starting so I will stop. ^^; I thought there'd be more to it than that, kinda like what Kuroki has with Tamura. But I guess the Kuroki/Tamura friendship is the exception. Yuri had to learn to trust Tomoko. I also think Tomoko sharing an embarrassing fact about herself Boy Tapegate - Ed. to her without any apparent concern about how she would appear, may have finally convinced Yuri that Tomoko is not another like Mako who will simply abandon her when "Better Friends" are around. Not saying Mako did that necessarily, just that Yuri interprets it that way. As for Yoshida, this is their first day cooped up together. Who knows what they will talk about after the second day? One thing Tomoko has not really developed is a curiousity about people. We all know she quickly jumps prejudices. We do not see her wonder why Yuri or Yoshida are the way they are. Only when Yuri gets really angry with her, and she with Yuri, does she confront Yuri. Even then, it is more of "spat" when she accuses her of being pre-menstrual! Points to Tomoko for caring that much, but we do not see her ask Yuri why calling each other by first names is important. Or asking Yoshida why she loves cute things. Or why Katō was leaving her house at night with a shovel. . . .